


OumaSai One-shots <3

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Rain, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: ♡♡♡just a bunch of fluff here, nothing different.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 41





	1. ♡ rainy day || aokichan ♡

**Author's Note:**

> heyaaaa, i just wanted to mention that this one-shot collection is heavily inspired by @lesbian_frog. please go check her out and if you're reading this, ty for the idea hon' i just really love your style and work. <3

_'How come he isn't here yet?' Shuichi asked himself. He didn't want to think worst case scenario but the longer he waited the more he thought about it. Still waiting for Kokichi to arrive, he sat down at the bus station as he tried to adjust his binder since it was hurting like hell. Shuichi pulled out his phone and started texting his friends. Then he scrolled down and saw Kokichi in his contacts._

♡♡♡

_Shuichi: hello kokichi?_

_Of course he got no reply so he continued to text Keebo and Rantaro. Both of them hadn't seen him which made him worry a little bit but they reassured him. 15 minuets talking to the two of them he got a notification. It was from Kokichi._

♡♡♡

_Kokichi: sorry i'm late shumai, i heard it's going to rain outside :(_

_Shuichi: it is?_

_Kokichi: well yeah and you better stay worried since i'm not bringing a umbrella_

_Shuichi: liar-, you wouldn't do that_

_Kokichi: <3_

♡♡♡

_And to Shuichi's disappointment it did start raining. At first, it was just a little bit of rain but each minute it grew heavier and heavier. Even though he was still sitting the bus station shelter it managed to soak his clothing and hair. With a sigh he turned off his phone and hid it in his pocket. Trying to dry off the wetness he squeezed at his shirt although it didn't help. Then a head poked into the bus station shelter. It was Kokichi holding a black umbrella, looking Shuichi up and down. "Gee Shumai! And I thought I was a mess!" Shuichi rolled his eyes as Kokichi helped him stand._

♡♡♡

_"Your hair is still messier than my clothings." Kokichi dramatically gasped at the words and spun around putting a hand to his mouth. "That's not very nice!" He said in a loud tone. Shuchi giggled and placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and apologized. "Soooooo, are we going to go on the bus or what?" Kokichi asked with a wink. In response got a shrug as a reply. After waiting around 10 minutes for the bus, it arrived. "C'mon Shuichi-Chan!" Kokichi exclaimed dragging Shuichi into the bus by his hand. 'Hopefully the rain will stop.' He told himself before sitting down next to Kokichi leaning against the window watching the rain pour._


	2. ♡ sleepy || aokichan ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bby shuichi was sleepy, alright? man... i love that cutie. xD

_"Hey bro, you okay?" Kaito asked with a grin, putting a hand on his sidekick's shoulder. Shuichi acted offended as if he didn't understand what he's implying, but he knew exactly what he was talking about. "What made you ask that?" And of course Kaito gave a sly grin then shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "I just thought you looked a little tired." But it was true. He wasn't just "a little" tired, he was very tired._

♡♡♡ 

_On his way back to his room he spotted a purple-haired remarkable someone walking his direction with a smug smile. "Shuichi-Chan!" Then the boy started running his way, waving his arms in the air like a lunatic. "Kokichi..." He mumbled to himself as Kokichi started to walk next to him, basically following him. "Why are you so silent today?" Shuichi frowned at those words. Those type of questions make him annoyed. All of a sudden, Shuichi vision started to blur and his legs felt heavier and heavier every step, he couldn't even make out the words Kokichi was rambling about. He just closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them his vision was worse. At first he assumed that he wore his binder for way too long but that possibility crossed from his mind since he's only wore it for around 6 hours. But before he could think any long, the last thing he remembered was him falling to the floor._

♡♡♡ 

_Suddenly it was dark. But it all went away when he found himself waking up in an unknown room. But the only thing he reconsigned was Kokichi. He was sitting down on the ground doing something which he assumed was homework. "Shuichi-" He paused. "You sleepy bastard, you made me carry your heavy ass to my room." He beckoned at him, but of course it was a lie. "Sorry. I'll go--" But before he could finish, Kokichi threw himself at the bluenette and layed on top of him. "Or you could stay here and rest." Well, he really didn't have a chance to refuse since Kokichi was on top of him and didn't get off. He rolled over making Kokichi flop onto the bed right next to him making an 'OOF' noise._

♡♡♡ 

_It wasn't that simple though. He wasn't able to sleep at first, he tried fidgeting with his fingers but failed to get anywhere with that idea. Kokichi was asleep though. Of course, the purple-haired boy kept on rolling in his sleep until he was right next to Shuichi. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap against him which made him turn over to face Kokichi whom was hugging him. Shuichi felt heat raise to his face but eventually he was warm enough to drift off to a lazy sleep._


End file.
